


Get it right

by JJ_Smith



Series: Wishful Thinking [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Smith/pseuds/JJ_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to 'Not Mine'. Kurt moves on after leaving Blaine at the altar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get it right

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's the follow up to 'Not Mine'. I decided to let Kurt end up with an OC, because I couldn't pick one already existing ship to stick to. Also, I didn't want people who might have enjoyed the first part to be disappointed I didn't make their OTP endgame in this.

Santana has a look on her face like Christmas has come early. She's always felt a pinch of hatred for Blaine, but she'd held back because of Kurt. Today she no longer has to hold back, and she plans on getting out a lot of anger she's kept inside.

"Try not to look so pleased," Rachel whispers. "Remember that Kurt's father is also in there. I don't think he'd appreciate you smiling when his son has just run away from his own wedding."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Fine, I'll try to be mildly respectful.” It’s a promise Santana intends to keep, but the second she sets foot in the church and sees Blaine, the grin returns. However, Santana's grin weakens again when she spots Burt and Carole. She's quite fond of Kurt's parents and even though she wants to hurt Blaine, she doesn't want to do it in front of them. She holds Rachel back and whispers in her ear. "Why don't you take the Hummels aside and break it to them a little gentler than I can?" she suggests.

"I think that might be wise. You still look way too pleased."

Santana waits patiently at the back of the church until Rachel has taken Burt and Carole out of the room before walking down the aisle towards Blaine. Blaine doesn't look worried, which Santana hopes is just in her mind. Even with all her distaste for him, she still wants him to be a decent human being who's worried when his fiancé doesn't show up at the altar on time. Instead he's angry, as evident by his tone when she reaches him.

"Where's Kurt? This wedding was supposed to start 10 minutes ago. Don't tell me he's still obsessing over his hair or something! This is an important day," Blaine hisses.

Santana's grin grows. Blaine deserves everything she can give him. When she answers, it's loud enough that the first five rows of guests can overhear.

"It'll please you to know that Kurt isn't too busy with his hair to marry you, though I have no doubt he'd rather make sure his hair looks perfect than spend the rest of his life married to the likes of you. No, our dear Kurt has finally come to his senses about you and he's left the building and you as well. Don't bother calling him; he sounded very sure of himself." She turns towards the guests, who are all muttering amongst themselves about what's happening. This time she makes sure they can all hear her clearly. "Dearly beloved, we were gathered here today to watch Kurt throw away his life to this guy here, instead you can all witness the marvelous moment that Blaine Anderson got left at the altar. The caterer has already been paid for, so if you want to celebrate this momentous occasion, please make your way to the event hall, through the doors on your left."

When Santana turns back to face Blaine, she sees something she hopes to never forget; Blaine is completely speechless. Santana pats his cheek. "Good luck finding another poor soul to put up with you." Before Blaine has a chance to recover, Santana turns around and walks out of the church.

Rachel's conversation with Burt and Carole isn't as easy or as short as Santana's announcement. Though, that's mostly because she isn't out to hurt anyone's feelings. The second Rachel tells them that Kurt is not getting married today Burt insists on speaking to Kurt himself. It takes her nearly fifteen minutes to convince Burt that what Kurt needs most right now is some time alone to deal with everything. She counts herself lucky that Carole agrees with her, since she wouldn't know how to handle Burt all on her own.

In the end Rachel promises Kurt will call his father as soon as he's up for it. She feels a bit bad that she isn't able to answer Burt's many questions, but she still has so many herself. She meets Santana in front of the church and together they travel to Mercedes' hotel room.

Kurt's mood has completely turned around by the time they enter the room. He's no longer relieved that he's ended things with Blaine, instead he's in tears. Rachel hurries over and joins Mercedes in hugging him.

"You don't regret leaving the hobbit, do you?" Santana asks. "Because I for one am glad you got rid of him. You can and will do better."

Kurt shakes his head. "It's not that," he says softly. "I'm happy to leave him, but it still hurts. He was my first love."

"He was a crappy first love, but I understand. I still miss Brittany at times."

The four of them spend the night eating too much pizza and ice cream to drown Kurt's sorrows.

Moving on from Blaine isn't easy. Once he gets over his initial anger at having been left at the altar, he starts trying to convince Kurt to take him back. Going to the same school doesn't make it any easier on Kurt, and there are times when he contemplates taking Blaine back. Luckily Rachel, Santana and Mercedes are always willing to remind Kurt of why he left Blaine.

Over time it gets easier to see Blaine, it's never completely painless but after six months Kurt can handle the pain with relative ease. Dating helps; while Kurt isn't ready to have a serious relationship again, one night stands help heal his broken heart and rebuild his self confidence. Kurt had never consider himself to be one for one night stands, but the effect he has on some of the guys he flirts with it exhilarating.

Exactly one year after leaving Blaine, Kurt decides that he's ready for something a little more serious. The first guy he dates is incredibly hot, but won't stop talking about his car. At first Kurt doesn't mind. He likes cars and knows a lot about them. After three weeks it gets boring, though, and Kurt dumps him. The second guy is just plain boring and doesn't last more than two weeks. The third guy is fiercely competitive and when Kurt gets a role they both tried out for, he dumps Kurt. The next few guys aren't really worth mentioning. The ninth guy is different. He's an accountant and several years older than Kurt. His name's Andy and he wins Kurt's heart easily. Kurt counts himself lucky when the reverse turns out to be true as well. Three weeks into their relationship Andy introduces Kurt to his twin daughters from his first marriage. Understandably Kurt freaks out a little over dating a guy who's already a father, but he doesn't leave. The girls fall in love with Kurt instantly and by the time Kurt lands his first Broadway role, Andy and the girls are proudly watching him from the first row.

 

~2 years later~

Everything is perfect, just perfect. The boathouse looks like it came right out of a wedding magazine, not a single flower is out of place. As Kurt looks around him he knows that this time he got it right.

"I knew I was right in trusting you to plan this," Andy says. "It's perfect."

Kurt beams up at him. "Thank you. I'm really glad you like it." Kurt can't help but laugh at the twins who are running around the room in the pink dresses they picked out themselves. For weeks all they've been able to talk about is Kurt and Andy getting married. "I think they're even more excited than I am for this," Kurt tells Andy.

Andy's laugh still makes Kurt heart skip a beat. He'll never get over how beautiful it sounds. The lovesick look on Kurt's face doesn't go unnoticed by Andy and he quickly leans down to kiss Kurt. "You so love me," he says in a teasing tone.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Of course I love you, you idiot. I proposed, didn't I? And now I'm marrying you. Now go get your perfect butt in that suit."

"Yes, sir!" Andy says, saluting Kurt. "Any further orders, sir?"

Kurt shoves him playfully. "Just make sure Daphne doesn't rip her dress by climbing on something, and keep Laurie far away from the cake. You know the moment she sees that she'll want to eat it."

"I know, Kurt. The caterers are under strict instruction to keep the cake hidden as long as they can." Andy leans in for one more kiss before calling the girls to come with him while he gets changed.

Mercedes, Rachel and Santana are waiting for Kurt, their dresses matching the girl's perfectly. "So, this is it. Any doubt about marrying this one?" Santana asks.

"No," Kurt answers firmly. "Andy's the one."

"Good, because we really like him," Rachel says.

When Kurt walks down the aisle with Andy he feels happier than he'd ever been with Blaine. This time he's sure he's got it right.

  
  



End file.
